Reminiscence
by SoniKai
Summary: Super Sonico Fanfiction. SonicoxOC. Yuri.


The dark skies rained down on to the city. The streets were mostly abandoned save a few cars that would pass through. Somewhere in this city footsteps could be heard along with the splashes that accompanied them. A hooded girl ran through the watery streets clutching her side, a red substance leaking on to her hand, she wasn't sure how long she could keep running with this wound. There was a group of young men not far behind her.

She turned the corner and quickly ducked into an alley way and hind along the darkness and the various items there. She could hear the men approach from her location. "Where'd she go?" One of them asked, trying to catch his breath.

Another replied in a deep voice, "don't know, but with an injury like that she couldn't have gone far. Split up look for the little runt."

Their footstep headed in every direction except hers. She waited for a while before getting up and walking away to find a secure location to mend her wounds.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the girl found an apartment complex, with an outside stair well, _"I could hide at the top"_, she thought to herself. After a struggle up the stairs the girl fell against the door with a thump, and slid down to a sitting position, feeling weaker with each second. She'd black out any second now if she didn't treat the wound soon enough. She reached into her pocket, when the door suddenly opened, allowing for her to fall back. As, she lost consciousness she saw a fluttery pink color and then nothing.

* * *

She opened her eyes; she was in some park sitting on a swing. There were three children around, talking to her, but she couldn't hear a word they said to her left was a black-short-haired girl wearing a panda hoodie. She could easily be confused for a boy if one didn't look closely enough. To her right was a white haired boy with shoulder length hair wearing a dress and beanies with a panda motif, the two were most likely twins. The girl giggled to her, the idea of cross dressing twins was funny on its own. Lastly there was a young girl with silver hair tied in to twin pigtails; she wore a shirt and skirt that both branded a butterfly motif.

She felt a peace with them like all her worries had gone away. Perhaps she had bled out and died, this may very well be a type of a personal heaven. Strangely enough she was okay with that, she was content to just reside to this fate. The silverette walked up to her and spoke, she heard no voice, and instead she saw her words, **"Time to wake up, Onee-chan."**

* * *

After a long day (and feeding her cats), Sonico was resting on her bed, she had planned to go out for a stroll, but with this weather like this there was no chance with her eyes heavy she was about to take a nap. A sudden noise caused her to jump. She looked towards the source; it had come from her door. She got up and inched to the door. "Hello, who's there?" She questioned, there was no reply.

She asked again, "Hello?" still no response. She was starting to get a little scared. She looked through the peep hole and saw no one, perhaps it was her imagination. Though her mind was against it she chose to open the door. When she did the door was suddenly thrown open by a sudden weight upon it.

Sonico jumped back as a figure sprawled onto the floor. After calming down her nerves Sonico hastily approached the figure. "Um, are you okay?" No response, she scanned the figure over, what part of it that weren't covered was easily made out as female. Something else caught her attention a crimson sustains on the girls abdomen. This would explain why the girl was out cold. At the sight of the blood Sonico felt ill, but she pushed that aside to provide to assist her guest (?).

She pulled the girl into her home and closed the door. Pulling out a medical kit, and removed the girl's long coat. With the clothing gone Sonico could see the girl had silver hair as well as her scars and bandages. _"What happened to you?"_ she thought worryingly.

After cleaning and dressing the girls wound Sonico laid the girl down. She removed the silverette's boots to make her comfortable, only to find more bandages. What things has this girl been through? Sonico sat down and prayed for the girl's recovery.

* * *

The silverette slowly regained conscience, forcing her eyes to open even though the light scorched her. She scanned the area, it was a regular apartment, but in front of the sink was a pink haired girl wearing some stereo head set. She was busy washing some dishes, until she felt the girl staring at her and her turned her head, "Oh, your awake." The pinkette turned off the sink, and then moved towards the silverette. "How are you feeling?"

The silvertette said nothing as she stared at the girl. She was captivated by her eyes, almost as if in a trance. She then focused on the girl face, and spoke one word to describe it, "Cute."

The girl tilted her head with a small "huh?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud." She tried to lift herself up, but groaned in pain and reflexively gripped her side.

"You shouldn't move around too much. Your still recovering." The pinkette said worryingly

The silverette waved her hand around, she inched in pain for a few moments before relaxing. "It's okay, I'm fine." Despite her reassurance the pinkette was still concerned, especially when the silverette flinched. "Pardon me, but can I get your name?"

"Oh, I'm Super Sonico." The pinkette said with a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The silverette shifted to sit on her knees. "The pleasure's mine. I'm Seikatsune Zabveniye Yokai." She bowed in the same manner as Sonico.

Sonico had a look of confusion."Za-za-zab..." the word just wouldn't come to her.

Yokai raised her hand, signaling her to stop. "My middle name's Russian, and you don't need to strain yourself, okay."

"…" The pinkette seemed like she wanted to ask something, but just couldn't.

"Yes, I'm Nihon to Russia no half. If that's what you want to ask." Yokai said, it wasn't the first time someone acted like that when they learn her middle name. "Now can you tell me what happened when I fell unconscious?"

"Oh, you see…"

* * *

Sonico recounted the events to Yokai, making some tea in between. Yokai listened closely to Sonico's words, perhaps more her voice than her actual words, but she still took in the information.

* * *

"So, in other words you saved my life." Yokai said, while petting one of Sonico's cats.

The pinkette blush, "No, I just treated your wound that's all, nothing that big." Sonico was a modest girl so she couldn't view herself as a life saver, and someone praising her as such it only served to embarrass her.

The silverette smiled, she found Sonico's blushing face to be adorable. "But if you hadn't treated me I would have bleed out, ergo you saved my life."

The pinkette, with a still blushing face, stuttered out, "well-I…um..."

Yokai put Sonico's cat to the side, and looked her in the eye. "You can't deny that, can you?" the pinkette averted her gaze in response. "Well then, by my families honor I must now repay you, by giving you my life, and acting as your sword and shield?"

Heat suddenly rose to Sonico's face. "Wh-wha-what?"

The silverette subconsciously smiled at the pinkette's reaction. In her opinion Sonico was excessively cute. "Well, my family is taught at a young age that when someone saves your life, you must serve them as repayment." Yokai said with a monotone voice.

Sonico franticly waved her hands back and forth. "No, I'm sorry, but I couldn't accept that! It doesn't seem right." To anyone else the situation would be opportune, but to the pinkette a life time of servitude wasn't morally right.

"You do realize that the only other option for me is to commit seppuku, right?"

"Wha?"

"If you deny me as a servant than I am worthless and don't deserve to live." The silverette said rubbing her arm.

Sonico closed her eyes, and tried to think of a way out of this situation. Then an idea came to mind, "You could be my body guard." She said out of nowhere. "It's kind of the same thing, right?"

The silver head thought it over. "Yes, I guess it would suffice."

"Okay then." Sonico let out an (in Yokai's opinion) adorable yawn. "It's getting late I should get to bed." Sonico got up and was about to get ready, when a thought crossed her mind. She turned to Yokai.

Yokai understood the question behind her gaze, "Don't worry, I can make it home." She aid getting up, only to cringe in pain.

Sonico held her worryingly, "You should stay here, your still recovering."

"Yeah, I'll just sleep here on the floor."

"No, you can sleep with me. My beds small, but I can make room." Sonico said genuinely.

"Okay, but can you move your hand." Yokai said blushing.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sonico asked innocently.

"You're kind of… groping me." The silverette said embarrassingly.

Sonico's face lit up again, as she let go of Yokai. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay; let's just go to sleep, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Within half an hour Sonico's apartment was silent save for the pinkette's light snoring. Yokai remained awake reflecting in thought, _"it's strange, how she makes me feel. It's comforting like back then."_ She gazed at Sonico's sleeping form. The pinkette seemingly moved in response facing the siverette. Yokai brushed a few strands of her from her face. _"What are you doing to me?"_ she smiled as she began to drift to sleep, subconsciously smiling. _"Am I smiling? I haven't smiled in a long time. Perhaps, you can rekindle my light? Sonico-san."_


End file.
